Tucker's Wand
Tucker's Wand is the flagship story series of the Tuckerverse, primarily following Tucker Holmes, though sometimes other cast members take the spotlight for a story. The main rule for a Tucker's Wand story is that Tucker must appear in some fashion, as well as that the main subject must be that of the Wand of Kronos. There are currently Twenty-Six Tucker's Wand stories. Each story is prefaced with "Tucker's Wand" and a story number. For simplicity each story is categorized on the Wiki by their name rather than number. Basic Storylines The stories are, by and far, about Tucker Holmes and his growth over time while at the same time his fun antics with a literal magic wand that's capable of freezing time with nothing but a few taps. Maggie Yen and Haley Leone also appear the most frequently, the pair growing with Tucker. Tucker's own story involves him going to college while at the same time trying to find what he really wants in life. A bit of a slacker, Tucker begins to really take charge of his life after getting the wand, including attempting to form a strong relationship with a woman. Maggie is more carefree than Tucker, even becoming somewhat dependent on Tucker's magic. This was eventually dealt with when Maggie built her Clock, but in spite of going to school she still lacks a goal in life and is avoiding commitment. Haley started as an aspiring model who worked for her uncle Mario Leone at one of his newspaper stands and dated rich men in hopes of getting a break into the fashion industry. Harboring a slight crush on her neighbor Tucker, due to how genuine he was, the two soon formed a relationship which in turn helped Haley skyrocket to the top of the fashion industry, in no small part thanks to Zoe Hollander's interest in her. Haley has since broken up with Tucker but later moved in with him, realizing she'd made a mistake when doing the former. Tucker is, however, currently dating Julie Vaughn. Stories * Tucker's Wand I: A Gift from Kronos * Tucker's Wand II: Getting the Girl * Tucker's Wand III: Last Minute Plans * Tucker's Wand IV: Sisterly Fun * Tucker's Wand V: Haley's Audition * Tucker's Wand VI: Three Days with Maggie * Tucker's Wand VII: Minding the Store * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge * Tucker's Wand IX: Maggie and Haley Play * Tucker's Wand X: Fashion Faux Pas * Tucker's Wand XI: The Vancouver Trip * Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip * Tucker's Wand XIII: First Day of Class * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XV: A Day with Haley * Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tucker's Wand XVIII: Curious Fiona * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Tucker's Wand XXI: Clockwork Revenge Part 3 * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XIV: One Hell of a Day * Tucker's Wand XV: The Big Move * Tucker's Wand XVI: Going Hollywood * Tucker's Wand XVII: Frozen Romance * Tucker's Wand XVIII: One Woman's Legacy * Tucker's Wand XXIX: The Waking Moment * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion Characters Main Drake Bell.jpg|Tucker Holmes (Drake Bell)|link=Tucker Holmes Kaley Cuoco 6.jpg|Haley Leone (Kaley Cuoco)|link=Haley Leone Yin Chang 18.jpg|Maggie Yen (Yin Chang)|link=Maggie Yen Supporting Julia Ling 5.jpg|Madison Yen (Julia Ling)|link=Madison Yen Kaylee DeFer 2.jpg|Kayla LeFer (Kaylee DeFer)|link=Kayla LeFer Katrina Bowden 15.jpg|Julie Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Julie Vaughn Category:Stories Category:Tucker's Wand